


Texts From Los Santos

by diamondHead



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: F/M, Texting, complete for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondHead/pseuds/diamondHead





	1. Chapter 1

Tracey: ok do u remember the plan  
J: Is all this really necessary?  
Tracey: umm ya  
J: I think your pops will be glad you're dating Franklin.  
Tracey: omg don't u know?? every tru love has ups & downs  
J: Fuck it... For how much do you need Michael and Trevor out?  
Tracey: i dont care. i just want them far from me & their phones  
J: I suppose you also want me to be subtle.  
Tracey: ya im countin on u  
Tracey: btw dad will probs b sulking coz he thinks mom is gone w some dud  
Tracey: coz i 4got to tell him she is sitting at a friends coz she babyed and she cant handle all her shit alone  
J: Lovely.  
Tracey: gtg bae is here  
Tracey: xoxoxo  
J: Say hello to Franklin on my behalf.  
Tracey: lol i will but u never gave me ur b half

Tracey: is everythin ok??  
J: Shouldn't you be busy?  
Tracey: lol franklins gone to buy some popcorn  
Tracey: hes sooo sweet  
Tracey: were watching the notebook  
Tracey: hows the mission lol  
J: I've been listening to your father's childhood tales for three hours now. I'm fairly sure that Trevor had a stroke in your bathroom.  
J: That or he came.  
Tracey: ew!!! lol

J: I think Trevor used your tampons to make mini cocktails molotov.

J: Can I knock your father out?  
J: He is really adamant of me watching 70's porn with him.

Tracey: r u ok??  
Tracey: i couldnt answer the phone  
Tracey: is my room ok?  
Tracey: when u see dis txt me back cuz im goin to check my phone  
Tracey: ill come with bae to help u

J: Everything is fine. Trevor drank all the alcohol in the house and passed out, I believe, and I gave in with the porn thing which is more interesting than I thought.  
Tracey: ok lol

Tracey: im comin home  
Tracey: i think im gonna let franklin kiss me goodnight cuz he was a sweetiepie <3

Tracey: pls tell me the police sirens ar not comin from our house

Tracey: omg!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

J: I can't talk right now Tracey.  
Tracey: ok well dad told me that uncle trev told him 2 tell me 2 tell u 2 stop ignoring his txts  
J: What am I supposed to answer with? He only sends me eggplant emojis.  
Tracey: lol  
J: That doesn't answer my question.  
Tracey: dunno lol

Tracey: can u do smth 4 me pls?  
J: Do I have a choice?  
Tracey: lol  
Tracey: so i found out from franklins black friend that he wants 2 buy me a gift  
J: Lamar?  
Tracey: no lol i dunno what the gift is  
J: Is Franklin's "black friend" named Lamar?  
Tracey: oh ya lol  
Tracey: so i want u 2 help him pls. he is sweet & i dont want him 2 spend 2 much  
J: Ok. What should he get you?  
Tracey: smth thats not expensive

J: Hey kid can you send one of your parents to bail me out?  
Tracey: omg wat happened??  
Tracey: did u talk to franklin?  
J: No I didn't talk to Franklin. I answered Trevor's texts.  
Tracey: and??  
J: We need someone to bail us out.  
J: Quickly if you want me to help your boyfriend with his gift.  
Tracey: im comin w dad

Trevor: same cell 2morrow?

J: Hey Franklin are you free? I need to get some things but I still can't drive legally.  
Franklin: you got it  
Franklin: meet you in 10?  
J: Yes.

J: I hope you like fucking horses because Franklin convinced me to help him steal a pony for you.  
Tracey: omg!!!

Franklin: trace named her pony after you homie  
Lamar: WHAT


	3. Chapter 3

Michael: were u arrested again?  
J: No.  
Michael: i can bail u out if u want  
J: ...  
J: Fine. Just stop waving and stop Trevor. I think he started a fight with the policemen.  
Michael: l m f a o  
J: No Michael.

Trevor: heeeeeeeeeey my nword  
Trevor: can i crash over  
Franklin: i'm not home but sure

J: Franklin, Trevor crashed a truck into your house.  
Franklin: ...

Tracey: omg i think mom has an affair w a motorcycle!!  
J: What?  
Tracey: i found a biker in her room

Michael: did u got the movies  
J: Yes.  
Michael: i got the popcorn  
Michael: and the whiskey  
Michael: and i got rid of jimmy  
Michael: and trace is not home  
Michael: neither is Amanda  
J: I got it.  
Michael: ;)  
J: NO MICHAEL!

J: Michael's bad jokes are getting out of control.  
Trevor: fuckin told u

Franklin: police pulled us over and we were listening to opera  
Franklin: we got away w only a warning  
Tracey: ...  
Tracey: i luv u bae but i dont know how 2 respond 2 that

Trevor: eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Michael: yes?  
Trevor: mikeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
Michael: YES??  
Trevor: i saw this guy who like was really passionate about baking soda and then these fucking cats came in with lightsabers & then i realised that life is pointless & that i have a dead hooker in my house again  
Trevor: bring a fucking shovel im burying it near to the juggalos 

Trevor: u need to get teh fuck out of my club  
J: No.  
Trevor: fuck you  
J: Your girls are on it.

Jimmy: i had a nightmare  
Jimmy: dad was trying to be hip again  
Tracey: o m g!!

Michael: hey trace what does dtf mean?  
Tracey: o!!! m!!! g!!!  
Michael: thats oh my god right?


	4. Chapter 4

J: You are full of shit Mickey. Caligula is obviously better than I, Claudius.  
Michael: u are delirious. tell me something, anything more memorable than the fetus eating scene  
J: The fisting scene?!  
Michael: not even close  
J: Oh yeah? The horse fucking then.  
Michael: it isnt shown  
J: I am getting the fucking movies and coming over to your house.

Michael: i got her to come  
Amanda: finally!!

J: I was wondering Tracey... why do you perpetuate this "dumb blonde" stereotype?  
Tracey: wut lol  
J: Lamar told me about your little business and I haven't forgotten about the fact that you finished college.  
Tracey: taking revenge for my little Lala joke i see  
Tracey: ugh...  
Tracey: i just didn't want dad to think i'm taking after him  
Tracey: or uncle t  
Tracey: you can never know with mom  
J: That's actually kind of sweet.  
J: Don't let me stop you then.  
Tracey: xoxo lol

Tracey: btw can u rob a bank 4 me lol  
Tracey: ive been watching vines & i wanna buy Franklin some jays  
Tracey: ;)

Michael: t ain't the only weirdo w shrines for Jessica Lange  
Amanda: so u finally stepped up ur game?  
Michael: ...  
Michael: & this is when i am reminded why i married u  
Amanda: <3

Franklin: you were gone a while homie wassup?  
J: Server issues.  
Franklin: ??

Tracey: do u like gurls who can cook?  
Tracey: meth?

Lamar: man control ur girl!!  
Franklin: you need to let the horse thing go man  
Lamar: she offered me meth dawg!!

Franklin: you are scaring lamar babe  
Tracey: ^_^

Michael: you seen t?  
J: Why?  
Michael: he thinks trace has a bf and went on a rampage like 6 days ago  
Michael: u still there  
Michael: ??


	5. Chapter 5

J: Patricia I know this is sudden but is Trevor with you?  
Patricia: No... did he do something?  
J: ... fuck I hope not...  
Patricia: I know Trevor has the habit of doing a lot of things.  
J: ...  
J: ...  
Patricia: Miss Jane?  
J: Are you fucking kidding me Patricia?!  
Patricia: Oh hija...

J: Franklin? Are you ok?

J: Tracey, is Franklin ok?  
J: Are you ok?!

Amanda: wanna get starbucks?  
Amanda: michael wants to come  
Amanda: we'll do it in three  
Amanda: ;)

J: That's it. I need a fucking break.  
Michael: what about the threesome?  
Michael: the starbucks one  
Michael: ?

Tracey: heyyy srry 4 not answering but uncle trev gave me and frankiemoo money 4 a vacay <3  
Tracey: srry if we worried u  
Tracey: r u ok?  
Tracey: heloooo  
Tracey: r u even receiving these??  
Tracey: u better not b ignoring me

Franklin: are you ok homie? trace is getting worried...  
Franklin: thanks for worrying bout me though  
Franklin: i honestly appreciate it  
Franklin: ...  
Franklin: jay?

Amanda: pack ur shit honey we're going to steelport  
Michael: y?  
Amanda: i promised u a threesome for our anniversary  
Amanda: so i got lester to track our target down  
Michael: how do u know lester?!  
Amanda: do u want this threesome or nah??  
Michael: im comin

Michael: where the shit is steelport?


End file.
